Shadow of the Day
by Lobo Argost
Summary: A redo of canon, based on how I thought the series should have gone. R&R. No flames like the last one I wrote.


Shadow of the Day

Welcome to my revamp of Code Geass, It is a retelling of the story with changes from canon not unlike my Yugioh 5Ds fic Help Me. Enjoy it, and be sure to review.

Legal Stuff: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters. If I did, then this fic would be canon. I do however own my fics and oc.

**ILELOUCHVIBRITAINIACOMMANDYOU,R&R**

The year was 2010. The Holy Britainian Empire had declared war on Japan, which had held fast to its neutrality, as Britainia loomed as the world's only superpower. In the deciding battle, Britainia revealed its trump card, the humanoid autonomous battle suit, better known as the knightmare frame. The enemy's forces were greater than expected, and the knightmares annihilated the Japanese defenses with little effort. Japan became a dominion of Britainia, stripped of its freedom, its rights, and even its name, rechristened Area 11, the once proud nation was renamed with a mere number.

"I swear." a young boy said to his friend,

"Huh?" the other boy mumbled,

"I swear Suzaku, so help me." Suzaku's friend said,

"I will one day, destroy Britainia." his friend vowed.

(seven years later)

"This is Alpha three." the pilot of a chopper said,

"Target is traveling from Delta 12 to Delta 14 at a speed of 80 kilometers per hour." he said to his allies,

"CCP to all mobile units, declaring a code three from floor five to floor two. All units, take 288. I want the target intact." another one said,

In a nearby building, the news was covering a top story,

"Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombing. The death toll is reported to be 59 dead. 8 Britainians and 51 others." the anchor said,

"You're out of time, from here on you'll make your moves every twenty seconds." a man said as the timer on the table went off,

"Heh, very well, I'm game." the noble said as he did his nails,

his opponent was panicking as the door opened,

"Did your substitute arrive?" the noble asked,

"Oh, thank heaven I'm saved." his opponent said as he rose from his chair,

"Are things going well at school?" he asked the new arrival,

"What have we here, schoolboys?" the noble asked,

"Well look at this, a nobleman." one of the boys said as he stepped into the light, revealing a smirking face with black hair, the bangs covering his forehead, and amethyst colored eyes, with him was another boy who had blue hair and a helmet with goggles,

"I envy you kids today, you have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets." the noble said,

"What's your name?" he asked,

"Lelouch Lamperouge." the violet eyed boy answered,

"Whoa, now wait a minute, you can't win this one, it's impossible." Lelouch's friend said as he looked at the chessboard,

"Rivell, when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?" Lelouch asked,

"Uh twenty minutes if we hurry." Rivell said,

"Then be sure to drive safely on the way back." Lelouch said,

"I'll need nine minutes." Lelouch said as he sat down, "By the way, about yesterday." he said to the person he was playing for,

"Understood sir. We'll discuss it later." the other person said,

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move." the noble said,

"Enough time." Lelouch said as he held up the black king,

"You start with the king?" the noble asked before he started laughing,

(at school)

"Where's Lelouch?" a girl asked,

"He went somewhere with Rivell." another girl said,

"What, maybe it's poker this time?" the first girl asked,

"They seem to forget that they're on the student council. They're off gambling for money. Lulu may be smart, but he wastes his brain on stupid things. If only he'd apply himself in school, then he'd get high grades." the second said,

"Oh, I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man. How adorable is that?" the first asked,

"Please Madam President." the second said,

(with the terrorists)

"Perfect, after we finally steal this damn thing, it's all cause Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan, and now we've got a problem." the driver said,

"What's done is done, getting worked up about it won't help us." a man in the back said,

"How can you be so calm?" the driver asked,

"My calm is what made me such a skilled and successful mercenary." the man said,

"Skilled and successful my ass." the driver muttered,

"I knew you would say that." the mercenary said,

"How?" the driver asked,

"I have my ways." the mercenary said with a chuckle,

(with Lelouch)

"I love playing against the nobility, when they lose they always fade out or cry, by the way, eight minutes, 32 seconds is a new record." Rivell said as they left,

"He also didn't have much time to move either. As far as opponents go, the nobles are temped. They're just overprivledged parasites is all." Lelouch said,

"Well then, why don't you challenge one of the 11's? They're nothing like us Britainians." Rivell said as they walked outside, noticing the news,

"What are they trying to prove, killing innocent people?" one person asked as the Britainian emblem came onscreen,

"We apologize for the delay, now his royal highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britainia will address the nation." a woman said as the prince came onscreen,

"To all my imperial subjects..." Clovis began as Lelouch's eyes narrowed at him,

"Including of course the many cooperative 11's who choose to serve the empire of Britainia." Clovis said as the terrorists watched on their on board TV,

"Shut up and put the burning building back on. I was enjoying looking at my handiwork." the mercenary said,

"We're not 11's we're Japanese." the front passenger said in disgust at the prince,

"Do you not see my pain?" Clovis asked as he put a hand over his heart,

"My heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind. Because the battle we fight is a righteous one. A virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all. Now then everyone, I would like for you to join me in remembrance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty." Clovis said,

"A moment of silence please." the announcer said,

"Well aren't you gonna join in?" Rivell asked as Lelouch unlocked their motorcycle,

"Aren't you?" Lelouch asked in return,

"Heh, it's sort of embarrassing." Rivell said,

"And I agree with you." Lelouch said as got their receipt, "Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now will it?"

"Dang, that's dark buddy." Rivell said as he put his goggles on,

"It's all about self satisfaction, doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it, you can't change the world." Lelouch said,

(with Clovis)

"You were magnificent your highness. One would never guess you were attending a party while doing that." a woman said as the broadcast ended,

"After all, the viceroy is the marquis actor of Area 11. I need to change costumes quickly." Clovis said as two servants removed his cape,

"My, you so self confident." the woman said,

"It's all in the performance, since the media wants a charismatic prince, I give them one." Clovis said,

"And true, Prince Clovis our purpose in life is to assist your reign in any way we can." a man said,

"His reign is a pathetic shadow." a man in the hall muttered as another man passed him,

"Your highness." the other man said,

"A soldier?" the first one asked,

"Cad, how boorish of you." Clovis said

"I beg your pardon your highness, my lord." the soldier said,

"Not another appearance for him." the man in the hall said as he started walking away, "Hope it's not as dreary."

"You fool." Clovis said to the soldier,

"The press were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all, if we scramble the army there'll be chaos." the soldier said,

"Deploy the royal guard, the knightmares as well." Clovis said,

(hanger)

"Alert one, alert one, fourth, seventh, and eighth companies, as well as the 31st air assault team, immediate scramble. Special division nine, stand by for deployment." a voice said over the intercom as several knightmares were boarded,

(with Lelouch)

"That first move you made." Rivell said,

"Hm?" Lelouch asked,

"Why did you start with the king?" Rivell asked,

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch asked,

"What's with that?" Rivell asked,

"With what?" Lelouch asked,

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivell asked,

"No way, ambitions like that will ruin your health." Lelouch said as a semi behind them blew its horn,

"Ah! We're gonna die!" Rivell said as the truck got closer,

"You idiot, watch where you're going." the driver said as he made a sharp turn,

"Not that way you fool!" the mercenary said as they smashed through a barrier and crashed in a construction site,

"Uh, was that our fault?" Rivell asked as he pulled over,

"I don't think so." Lelouch said,

"Control, the target has crashed at the abandoned VO building construction site." one of the pilots said,

"The military will take over. General Barfly's command." another pilot said,

"Him?" the first one asked,

The driver and passenger in the semi had been saved by the airbags, the mercenary had seen the crash coming and flattened himself against the back of the driver's seat,

"You two alright?" the mercenary asked as he stood,

"I'll live." the passenger said,

"Same here." the driver said,

"We need to get moving again. Kallen, let's take the knightmares and buy some time." the mercenary said,

Lelouch meanwhile had run to the semi to see if he could help,

"Hey, are you guys alright?" He called out as he climbed onto the trailer, jumping in through an opening in the roof,

"What is this?" He asked before the semi started moving again, trapping him inside,

"Damn, they're moving again." he said as the door to the front opened, prompting him to hide,

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself Nagata?" the mercenary asked,

_'Sephiroth. The Sephiroth.'_ Lelouch thought, amazed and scared that he was in the presence of such an infamous and lethal mercenary,

"I'll be fine, you two go." Nagata said,

"He can handle himself Sephiroth." the passenger said as she pulled off her hat and coat, revealing red hair held up with a headband, and a form fitting body suit that was brown with red highlights,

_'Kallen?'_ Lelouch thought as she walked by his hiding spot,

"Hey Sephiroth, why don't we use it now?" Nagata asked,

"Because it would mean a bloodbath, and I prefer to keep collateral damage to a minimum." Sephiroth answered,

"Nagata, can you enter the subway via the Agata route?" Kallen asked,

"Yeah." Nagata said,

"Glasgows, are those the best you could do?" Sephiroth asked, looking at the outdated knightmares with distaste,

"Not like we could steal Sutherlands and live." Kallen said as she boarded one,

"Point taken." Sephiroth said as he boarded the other,

_'I don't believe it. Not only is my girlfriend a terrorist, but she's working with Sephiroth.'_ Lelouch thought,

"The rear door is opening." one of the pilots said as a projectile shot out and destroyed his chopper,

"A slash harken." another pilot said as the two Glasgows jumped out,

"Knightmares." the pilot said as the choppers opened fire, but were quickly dispatched by the knightmares,

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." Sephiroth said as knightmare carriers arrived,

"Looks like they brought out the big guns." Kallen said as the knightmares lowered to the ground,

"You seem to be skilled pilots, but Glasgows are nothing next to a Sutherland." the enemy said as he attacked Kallen, who tried to fire a slash harken, but it wouldn't fire,

"Oh no, it's jammed." she said as Sephiroth blindsided the Sutherland,

"So defiant, I admire that." the enemy said as Naoto escaped, but was shot by some Sutherlands, escaping into the subways of the Shinjuku ghetto,

_'We're underground.'_ Lelouch thought as the truck got stuck,

"Damn, gotta get it outta here." Naoto said as the side door on the trailer opened,

"What is this?" Lelouch asked as a soldier attacked him,

"Stop! I'm not a terrorist, I'm a civilian." Lelouch said,

"Lelouch?" the soldier asked,

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked,

"Lelouch it's me." the soldier said as he removed his mask,

"Suzaku." Lelouch said as the capsule in the truck started opening, causing Suzaku to knock him away from it and put his mask over Lelouch's face,

"What is that?" Lelouch asked,

"The briefing said it was poison gas." Suzaku said as the capsule completely opened, revealing a woman with green hair that went halfway down her back, and she was restrained,

"That's not poison gas." Lelouch said as they got her out of the truck and undid her restraints,

"Well done, Private Kururugi." Suzaku's commander said as he and a group of soldiers came up,

"Kill them. Kill them both." he said,

"I'm sorry sir, I can't follow that order. I won't shoot a civilian." Suzaku said,

"Then die with them." the commander said as he shot Suzaku,

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said as his friend dropped,

"Well Britainian schoolboy, not a good day to cut class." the commander said, "Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill the student."

"Death to Britainia." Nagata said as he opened a panel, "Long live... Japan." he said as he pushed the button beneath the panel, blowing the cab up,

(with Clovis)

"They got away? And you call yourselves the royal guard?" Barfly asked,

"Forgive me my lord, the blast was mainly directed upward. But the..." the other person said,

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?" Barfly asked,

"We'll continue the investigation sir." the other person said,

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Clovis said,

"But, your highness." Barfly said,

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home that we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you, destroy Shinjuku Ghetto. Leave no one alive." Clovis said,

Things in the ghetto became chaos as Knightmares and infantry slaughtered everyone they came across,

"The enemy is scum, they couldn't even hope to become honorary Britainians." one the soldiers said,

"What the hell are you?" Lelouch asked the woman as they ran, "This chaos is all your fault isn't it?" he asked, "Not only that, but Britainia has also killed Suzaku." he said as they got to some stairs, "Stay quiet, wait here." he said as a man was gunned down,

"Report." the commander said,

"We've found only 11's here sir." one of the soldiers said,

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here." the commander said,

"Yes sir. It matches our map of the old city." the soldier said as a little girl started crying and was gunned down,

then Lelouch's phone rang, he quickly shut it off,

(at school)

"That jerk hung up on me!" a girl said, looking at her phone,

(with Lelouch)

Lelouch gasped as he got knocked against a wall,

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." the commander said,

"You scum." Lelouch said,

"Still, you did pretty well for a student, but that's to be expected, you're a Britainian. Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future." the commander said as he took aim at Lelouch,

"He mustn't die!" the woman said as she took the bullet for Lelouch,

"You shot her." Lelouch said as the woman fell,

"Hm, our orders were to bring her back alive, if possible." the commander said, "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now." he said, "We'll tell our superiors that the royal guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all, unfortunately the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think schoolboy?" he asked,

_'How could this be happening? First Suzaku's killed, then this girl, now I'm about to die. Before I've a single chance to do anything with my life. It's gone in a heartbeat. Nunally.'_ Lelouch thought as the woman grabbed his wrist, causing him to see a world of blue light, and was floating,

"You don't want to end here do you?" the woman asked,

"What?" he asked,

"You appear to have a reason for living." the woman said,

"The girl." Lelouch said, "That's impossible."

"If I grant you power, could you go on?" the woman asked, "I propose a deal, in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true." she said, "Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" she asked as the image of a man appeared before him,

"The convergence for the Ragnarok connection. So the myth is beginning once again?" the man asked,

"Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract." Lelouch said as everything returned to normal,

"Say, how should a Britainian who detests his own country live his life?" Lelouch asked as he stood, a hand over his left eye,

"Are you some kind of radical?" the commander asked, before noticing the covered eye,

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized, the only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed?" he asked as he pulled his hand from his eye, revealing a red eye with a bird shaped sigil,

"What's happening here?" the commander asked as his gun hand started shaking,

"I Lelouch Vi Britainia command you, all of you..." Lelouch said as he raised his arm and held it beside him, "Die." he said as the sigil in his eye flew to the soldiers',

"Yes your highness." the commander said as he and his soldiers put their guns to their heads and pulled the triggers,

(Lelouch narrating)

That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too, was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power, it's mine.

(end narration)

"Well then." Lelouch said with a wicked smirk.

**LELOUCHVIBRITAINIACOMMANDSYOU,REVIEW**

There you have it, the first chapter of Shadow of the Day. And yes, I made Lelouch and Kallen a couple from the get go. I happen to like that pairing. No flames, constructive criticism only.


End file.
